marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: World on Fire Volume 1 Issue 4
Solicit Synopsis *The UNN Gamma is under attack by the benevolent forces... *.... of HYDRA! *Crossbones has been revealed to be a secret HYDRA agent! *Just after their near-death-experience mission... *... the Avengers just got another life-threatening mission! *Will they be able to repel the attack.... *... or HYDRA will decimate them to pieces? And the mastermind of the attack appears! Will the Avengers be able to save the day now? Characters Featured Characters *The Avengers **Dirk Anger **Detroit Steel **Rescue **US Agent **Troll **Juggernaut **Boomerang *Quicksilver (First appearance) *Red Skull (First appearance) *Crossbones Supporting Characters *Maria Carter *James Sitwell (Death) Location *UNN Helicarrier "Gamma" Story Continuing after the last issue, Crossbones is revealed to be a sleeper agent of HYDRA, a terrorist organization that HATE has been facing since 1990. Crossbones had a plan all along with HYDRA. He's a loyal HYDRA agent 5 years after their "demise", and has secretly infiltrated HATE for so many years so this attack can happen. While the HYDRA agents continued their attack, Dirk informed the remaining HATE agents to fight back and hold them off the Helicarrier. The Avengers, taking notice, began a counter-attack against the legion of HYDRA agents. Juggernaut busts himself out. He saw Troll being overwhelmed by an advanced HYDRA Exoskeleton, saved her, and killed the attacker with ease (due to his magical strength). Juggernaut tells Troll to go, then proceeds to help the Avengers in holding off the HYDRA swarms. Meanwhile, Dirk, along with Maria Carter and James Sitwell, prevented HYDRA agents from controlling UNN Gamma's control center. They succeeded, but then the trio is approached by an "old enemy". The "old enemy", later revealed as Red Skull, shot Sitwell in the head, ending his life, in his approach. Dirk, enraged, saw Red Skull, and exchanged banters. Red Skull told Anger that it's been a while since they both "parted", which was at the time when HATE finally "killed" HYDRA off, but they resurfaced. Dirk and Red Skull engaged in a grueling battle, while telling Carter to go. Although Dirk's the stronger one in the battle, Red Skull managed to defeat Dirk by manipulating his rage, evading many of his attacks due to his angry-nature. Red Skull, seeing Dirk defeated, threw him out of the control room, and made the Helicarrier fall. Dirk was about to be killed by HYDRA agents, but US Agent rushed to save Dirk. Dirk told Agent that his old enemy, Herr Kleiser/Red Skull has just deactivated the Helicarrier's control systems, and the ship's about to fall to Manhattan. Dirk also told him that he must activate the back-up energy generators at the ship's lower deck to activate the ship once again. US Agent, bringing Boomerang and Rescue to the lower deck, attempted to activate the generators, only to encounter HYDRA's superhuman agent, Pietro Maximoff, AKA Quicksilver. Quicksilver tells the trio that if they defeat him, he'll be impressed. US Agent, thinking that it's ridiculous, threw his shield, only for Pietro to deflect it, throwing it back to Walker, knocking him down. Boomerang and Rescue tried to hit Pietro, but both of them got knocked out. As Quicksilver taunted the two Avengers, Walker recovered and precisely threw his shield to Pietro, knocking him out while he's not expecting it due to his cockiness. Walker remarked that he can be an ally, if he's smart enough to realize what his "friends" have done. Walker reactivated the back-up generators, but Red Skull appeared and shot Walker. Walker managed to block the bullet with his shield, and engaged in combat with Kleiser. Kleiser, impressed by US Agent's skills, remarked that he has seen no one fighting like him in years. US Agent told Kleiser that he's not impressed by his "seduction", and knocked him out with his shield. However, as US Agent had beaten Red Skull, the ship is already close to Manhattan. US Agent told the two recovering Avengers to take Quicksilver away, and evacuate the entire ship (if there are any survivors) immediately, or they'll all die within 5 minutes. Meanwhile, the HYDRA agents were being repelled by Troll, Juggernaut, and Detroit Steel. Detroit then proceeded to try to push the ship away from Manhattan as fast as he can. However, it failed, until the Juggernaut aided Doug in making the Helicarrier's smooth landing, proving his might in process. The wreckage of the Helicarrier landed on a large, empty, football stadium. After managing to land the Helicarrier safely, Dirk, Maria Carter, the Avengers and the rest of the surviving HATE agents went out of the wrecked Helicarrier. Dirk, feeling depressed, but not angry, sees his Helicarrier. Dirk said that he should've anticipated the attack and never trusted Crossbones. But US Agent comforted Dirk, and a surprising sight happened. Dirk saw the survivors and the Avengers, dropped on his knees, and cried hysterically. Juggernaut himself, is surprised and felt Dirk's stress. Boomerang, approaching Dirk, told him that they'll do anything to avenge him. After hearing that, Dirk stopped crying. He got up, sweeping his tears off his eyes, and looked at the Avengers. And said: Motivated by Dirk, the Avengers agreed to find Red Skull, and to not just stopp him, but to put an end to HYDRA once and for all. Rescue then asked how they will start. Dirk told Rescue to ask the man in charge. Confused, Dirk told Rescue that the man in charge is John Walker, and he's the leader of the Avengers. As that happens, the comic ends. Trivia *This issue is inspired by a scene part in the Avengers ''movie, the part when (corrupted) Hawkeye storms the Helicarrier. **Also, Quicksilver's appearance is inspired by ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. Category:Comics Category:Avengers: World on Fire Category:Earth-4045 Category:Avengers (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Dirk Johnson (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Doug Jones III (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Virginia Jones (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Frank Walker (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Gunna Sijurvald (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Cain Marcus (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Fred Myers (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Herr Kleiser (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Maria Carter (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:James Sitwell (Earth-4045)/Appearances